An exemplary method for producing resin particles is a method of heating, melting, and mixing a thermoplastic resin with another resin incompatible (immiscible) with the thermoplastic resin, and washing the resulting article with a solvent to give thermoplastic resin particles (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. S61(1986)-9433). Independently, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2001-199836 discloses a cosmetic including an inorganic filler or a colorant. The publication describes that the cosmetic is prepared as a polymer by melting and kneading a resin for constituting a powder, a medium (another resin) for dispersing the former resin, and an inorganic pigment; and that the resulting polymer is a powdery article containing the inorganic pigment therein.
Such fine particles each including a resin powder and an inorganic pigment contained in the resin powder are generally produced by compounding the inorganic pigment into a resin material to be powdered, to give a compound; and melting and kneading the compound with a medium resin. Independently, fine particles of another type (outer-bearing fine particles) have received attention, because they can readily exhibit a high-value-added function which an inorganic fine particle inherently has. Such outer-bearing fine particles each include a resin fine particle and an inorganic pigment (inorganic microparticle) immobilized on the outside of the resin fine particle.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. S61(1986)-9433
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2001-199836